Something More?
by staybeautiful38
Summary: Quinn is in love with her best friend Oliver.Oliver is in love with his best friend Quinn.Everyone knows they are in love except for Quinn and Oliver.As time goes on will they remain best friends with hidden feelings or will they be something more...?
1. Summer's End

Overview:

This story is going to take place in the 6th year of Hogwarts.  
To make it less confusing for me and for you all of my characters will be in their 6th year (Quinn and Aiden Wolf, Rayne Adams, Oliver Wood, Fred and George Weasley, Angelina, Katie and Flint).

My Characters:

**Quinn Wolf:**  
Eyes- Blue with green around the outside  
Hair- Reddish Brown and long  
Body- Tanned and athletic from Quidditch  
Best Friends- Oliver Wood, Rayne, Aiden, Weasley twins, Katie, and Angelina  
Loves- Quidditch  
Additional Information:  
- She is the number one chaser in Hogwarts history.  
- She is very smart.  
- Her friends mean the world to her.  
- Oliver is her best guy friend. He always helps her through the bad times; if it wasn't for him she probably wouldn't play Quidditch anymore. (I will address that later in my story)

**Aiden Wolf:**  
Twin brother of Quinn  
Eyes- Like Quinn's  
Hair- Dark brown  
Body- Tall and has an athletic body (but not from Quidditch just from lifting and conditioning)  
Best Friends- the Weasley twins, Oliver Wood, Quinn, and Rayne  
Additional Information:  
- He is very protective over his twin sister, Quinn.  
- He doesn't play Quidditch .  
- Oliver, Fred, and George are best mates and they love to pull pranks and talk about the "hot" girls at Hogwarts (he gets mad when his friends tell him how hot they think Quinn is).  
**  
Rayne Adams:**  
Eyes- brown  
Hair- blond  
Body- on the thinner side but not stick figure skinny  
Best Friends- Quinn and Aiden Wolf, Oliver Wood, the Weasleys', Katie, and Angelina  
Additional Information:  
-She doesn't play Quidditch but goes with Aiden to every game to support Quinn.  
- She is always with Quinn and Aiden because her step dad and her don't get along.

**Chapter 1. Summer's End**

"Quinn darling you have a letter," yelled Mr. Wolf up the stairs. A smile instantly grew on Quinn's face. The only letters that she has gotten over the entire summer have been from two people; Rayne and Oliver. Now since Rayne is staying at her house that only meant one thing...it was going to be from Oliver! Quinn got up from her desk and ran down the stairs and retrieved the letter from her father. She then walked back up to her room and shut the door.

_Dear Quinn,  
It seems like forever since I have see you, I miss you so much. To answer the question you asked before YES I am having a wonderful time at Quidditch camp. I have come up with some great plays for my star chaser to execute. I really can't believe we spent the entire summer apart but I promise I will see you soon.  
Love,  
Oliver  
_  
Quinn felt butterflies in her stomach after she finished the letter she read it over at least three times.

"What are you reading?!"

"AHHH! Oh my goodness Rayne you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry" replied Rayne sheepishly.

"It's ok. And to answer your question the letter is from Oliver," said Quinn with a giant smile plastered on her face.

"Your Quidditch Hottie! I just don't understand why you don't make a move on him. I mean I would be all over him if I didn't know you liked him. Have you looked at his ass lately and those abs! He is so yummy!" screeched Rayne.

"I know but he is my best guy friend and I would die if I screwed up our friendship," responded Quinn.

Rayne just shook her head and went to her room to get some sleep. As soon as Rayne shut the door Quinn once again read Oliver's letter and then got ready for bed.

"Why is it so hot is here?" Quinn asked her self.

Quinn then decided to take a cold shower to try to cool herself down, but that did not help. Since her room was as hot as a sauna Quinn decided to just sleep in her underwear; which consisted of a blue and green Victoria's Secret bra and matching boy shorts. She then got in her bed and drifted to sleep with the thoughts of Oliver on her mind.

"Quinny wake up."  
" Five more minutes," replied Quinn.  
"Quinny wake up I missed you!"  
"Oliver?" Quinn asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
"The one and only" chuckled Oliver.  
Quinn then sprung out of her bed and leapt into Oliver's arms.  
"I missed you so much Ollie!" squealed Quinn.  
"I missed you too Quinny," responded Oliver  
"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" questioned Quinn.

"I wanted my arrival to be a surprise and I knew you would be expecting me to come tomorrow," explained Oliver.  
"Oh you know me too well" said Quinn as she finally stepped away from Oliver and sat on her bed.  
It was then when Oliver got a full view of Quinn. He gaped when he saw Quinn's lack of pajamas. Oliver's face became redder than a tomato, as he tried to force his eyes away Quinn's toned body.  
"Hello earth to Ollie?" said Quinn as she waved her hand in front of Oliver's face.  
"Oh yeah sorry, here put this on," said Oliver as he handed Quinn his Puddlemere United sweatshirt.  
"What's this for?" questioned Quinn.  
Oliver just pointed to Quinn's chest which reminded her of what she was wearing. Quinn's face immediately became flushed as she quickly reached for Oliver's sweatshirt.  
"Oh yeah sorry, believe it or not it was really hot in here when I went to bed," Quinn said as she put on Oliver's sweatshirt.

"Won't you be cold?" asked Quinn, "I mean without your sweatshirt I mean I can just get one of my…"

"I'll be fine. I'm usually hot when I sleep," said Oliver cutting off Quinn's rambling.

"You don't know how hot you are," Quinn mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that," questioned Oliver.

"Oh never mind it's not important," said Quinn mentally slapping herself for what she just said to Oliver.  
Quinn and Oliver then started to tell each other about their summers. Oliver told Quinn all about the great time he had at Quidditch camp. After Oliver was done Quinn talked about how Rayne moved in with her family and how she spent the entire summer with Rayne and Aiden while her dad was working. When they were both done talking about their summers they decided to go to sleep. Oliver wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist while Quinn rested her head on Oliver's muscular chest.  
"Goodnight Olive," said Quinn.  
"Goodnight Quinn," responded Oliver.  
"Oliver can you make me a promise?" asked Quinn.  
"Name it Quinny."  
"Promise me we will have a great 6th year and that next summer we will spend it together," said Quinn.  
"I promise we will have an incredible 6th year, and as long as your dad says yes I would love for us to spend the summer together," replied Oliver.  
"Thank you Oliver."  
"Anytime Quinn."  
Oliver then kissed Quinn's forehead and they both drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	2. The Morning After

**Chapter 2: The Morning After**

Quinn awoke the next morning; the sun dancing across her face. She sat up and began wiping the sleep from her eyes. She then turned to her right hoping to see Oliver's sleeping body next to her. Unfortunately, when Quinn turned over she saw Oliver was gone but in his place was a letter with a turquoise rose on top of it. Quinn smelled the flower and then proceeded to read the letter that was left where Oliver slept.

_Dear Quinn, _

_I figured I better leave your room before you brother or even worse your father was to come in and find me there with you. Don't worry I won't be leaving for long. I just had to fly home so I could bring my things back to your house so they will be there when we leave for the train. I will be back at your house around noon…and remember to be surprised when you see me after all we haven't see each other all summer _

_Love, _

_Oliver_

_Oh by the way I hope turquoise is still your favorite color. It took me a while to master that flower charm FYI._

Quinn laughed after she finished reading the letter. Without a second thought Quinn glanced at the clock which read 11:45; just enough time for her to shower and get dressed before Oliver would arrive. Quinn showered, put on a pair of short black shorts, a turquoise tank top, and Oliver's sweatshirt from last night. After she finished dressing Quinn spell dried her hair and doing her make-up. After the Quinn put on the finishing touches to her look she heard someone running up the stairs. Quinn's door flew open and Rayne appeared in the door way with a smile as big as a chesser cats' plastered on her face.

"What's with you?" questioned Quinn.

"Oh nothing much it's just…..sexy McNice Ass is here!" squeaked Rayne.

"Sexy McNice Ass?" pondered Quinn.

"What do you prefer McSmoldering?!" exclaimed Rayne.

Finally understanding who Rayne was talking about a smile crept to her face.

"Actually I prefer if you call him Oliver and I also prefer you get out of my way," retorted Quinn.

With Rayne out of her way Quinn raced down the stairs and jumped into Oliver's arms.

"Nice acting. Where did you learn that from again?" whispered Oliver in Quinn's ear, sending chills up and down her spine.

"Fred and George are excellent teachers. Oh and by the way turquoise is still my favorite color," responded Quinn in a seductively hushed tone.

"Huh Hum," coughed Aiden, who was obviously trying to get Quinn and Oliver's attention. After he did so Rayne elbowed him in the ribs and Aiden shot her a look that read 'what the hell was that for'. Oliver got the not so subtle hint that Aiden was trying to convey and he put Quinn back on the ground.

Sensing the tension in the room Rayne quickly spoke up.

"So um when are we leaving for Kings Cross," asked Rayne.

"Now seems like a good time I guess," responded Aiden.

With that said Quinn, Oliver, Rayne and Aiden all grabbed their trunks and left for the train station for their 6th year of Hogwarts.


	3. The Ride Back

**Chapter 3: The Ride Back**

"Now Aiden you take care of your sister at school," said Mr. Wolf.

"Dad you know as well as I do Quinn is independent and just as stubborn as both of us. However, I will try my best to keep an eye out for her," responded Aiden.

Quinn smiled and hugged her father and made her way through the platform. She walked towards the train to find a compartment and was followed by Rayne and Aiden.

"Hey guys, where's Oliver?" questioned Quinn with worry in her voice.

"I don't know I thought he was behind me," said Aiden nonchalantly.

"Thought why aren't you sure? You know what Aiden sometimes you are a fucking idiot. I'm going to go find OUR best friend to make sure he makes it on the train!" exclaimed Quinn as she stormed out of her compartment.

"He is a big boy. He doesn't need you to act like his mother," scolded Aiden but he was too late, Quinn was long gone.

Quinn franticly searched for Oliver as the conductor called for final boarding. Quinn's breathing accelerated and her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. Knowing time to find Oliver before they departed was running out, Quinn quickened her pace as she rounded a corner only to be knocked on the ground.

"Well, well what do we have here? A pretty little Gryffindor seems to have lost her way straight into the arms of the best looking guy in Hogwarts' history," said Flint as he pulled Quinn up.

"Get the hell off of me you slimy git," screeched Quinn as she struggled to push Flint off of her.

"Oh baby don't struggle you know it only makes me want you more," responded Flint, moving his hand up Quinn's sweat shirt.

"Don't touch me!" exclaimed Quinn as she struggled to free one of her hands to smacked Flint.

"You will pay for that you fucking bitch!" barked Flint after he realizing his cheek was bleeding after Quinn's ring cut him.

Quinn turned her face waiting for a blow but it never came. Instead she heard a thick Scottish accent shouting obscenities and saw punches being thrown into the face of Flint.

"Don't you ever touch her again you fucker!" yelled Oliver

"Come on Oliver lets go," said Quinn gently resting her hand on Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver sighed and let go of Flint. He then walked into one of the bathrooms and started to wash the blood off of his hands. When he was done he grabbed Quinn's hand and she lead him back to the compartment.

"How did you end up running into Flint?" questioned Oliver.

"Well I was looking for you because I thought you were gonna miss the train. I was running and turned a corner and bam I literally ran into him. What took you so long anyway? I thought you were right behind us but when we got to the compartment you weren't there," said Quinn.

"Oh well your dad wanted to ask me a question about umm….Quidditch," responded Oliver.

"Oh," was all Quinn could say. She was really confused because she knew her dad really wasn't interested in Quidditch and he never really liked Oliver for some odd reason.

When they got back to the compartment Aiden and Rayne asked what took them so long. Quinn sighed and then explained what happened.

"I'll kill him," yelled Aiden.

"Don't bother Oliver already beat the shit out of him," Quinn said laughing trying to lighten the mood.

However it didn't work and Aiden made his way for the door. Rayne struggled to hold Aiden still and under control until he calmed down.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

"Um do you by any chance have some ice?" asked Quinn.

With the wave of her wand ice appeared in the old woman's arms.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?" questioned Quinn.

"It's on the house my dear. Enjoy the school year."

"Let me see your hand," said Quinn to Oliver.

"Look its fine Quinn nothing to worry about," said Oliver grimacing as he tried to move his hand.

"Yeah right. Give me you hand now Wood!" demanded Quinn.

"Fine you win!" surrendered Oliver.

Quinn gently placed the ice on Oliver's right hand and held it there for him.

A few moments later Rayne and Aiden left to go get changed leaving Quinn and Oliver in the compartment. The both of them just sat there in silence for a while.

"Is your hand feeling any better?" asked Quinn taking off the ice and gently rubbing Oliver's knuckles where bruises were staring to form.

"It's better. Thank you for the ice," responded Oliver.

"Well it was the least I could do. Thank you for helping me out back there," said Quinn as tears filled her eyes.

"It was the least I could do for you," whispered Oliver as he gentle wiped away a tear that fell from Quinn's eyes.

"Well I should go change," Quinn stated. She began walking to the door but as she reached for the handle a hand lightly grabbed her wrist.

"You are not going out there alone," stressed Oliver.

"Fine," said Quinn.

Without a second thought Quinn grabbed her robes from her trunk and peeled off her sweatshirt, followed by her tank top. Oliver just stood next to her; his mouth gaping at the sight of what she was doing.

Quinn giggled and said to Oliver, "Oh what this isn't what you had in mind."

"Well um no but I guess now I might as well change too," said Oliver with a smirk appearing on his lips.

Quinn was just finished dressing as Oliver fished his robes out of his trunk. He then started to pull off his tee-shirt revealing his toned body. Quinn stood there flabbergasted. She knew Oliver had a nice body but the summer filled with Quidditch practice defiantly worked wonders on him.

"Detention Miss Wolf for carelessly drooling all over the Hogwarts express!"

Quinn immediately came out of her trance and turned to see who addressed her; which happened to be none other then the Weasley twins.

"Haha very funny you two," retorted Quinn trying to cover up her what she was feeling for Oliver.

"Now Miss Wolf you now you cannot fool us don't forget we taught you how to act," responded George.

At this point Quinn's face was bright red. While trying to think of a response she felt Oliver's eyes glued to the back of her head and her eyes pleaded with the twins to help her. Getting the hint Fred and George said they were just joking with her. Oliver's expression saddened and then he finished changing. When Rayne and Aiden came back into the compartment Quinn questioned what took them so long but before they could speak the whistle sounded telling them they have arrived at Hogwarts.

"We're here!" exclaimed Quinn pulling Oliver out of the compartment, forgetting about Aiden and Rayne. They headed for the carriages with the twins, Rayne and Aiden shortly behind them.


End file.
